


Secrets

by Idiotgangleader



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiotgangleader/pseuds/Idiotgangleader
Summary: Jacob has noticed that Henry has been avoiding him. And Henry realizes he can't keep his secret for much longer.





	Secrets

The lone assassin paced back and forth in the empty train cart as he contemplated what had just happened a few hours prior. Ms. Frye had asked him to accompany her to oversee a shipment of ancient artifacts arriving from a possible First Civilization site in Africa. He had agreed to go with her, and the shipment went along smoothly with all of the important artifacts being promptly delivered to his shop. However, that was not all that happened. Afterwards, Ms. Frye thanked him for all his help and then pressed a kiss to his cheek. A simple display of affection, and one that caused him to panic. He had been aware of Ms. Frye’s feelings towards him for some time, but he mostly brushed it off and instead chose to put on his most gentlemanly and professional demeanor. In time however, her affection for him became harder and harder to ignore and he was left in a very difficult and delicate situation. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt her feelings, and it was frustrating. But mostly he was frustrated with himself. Evie Frye was the perfect woman, any man would be lucky to have her. Indeed, he saw how some of the Rooks and men in the streets looked at her. She was absolutely perfect in every way, so why couldn’t he make himself have feelings for her that went beyond that of comradeship?

The answer had been staring him in the face since he was young. But he wouldn’t dare admit it to himself or anyone else. He couldn’t admit it, if he did that would just make it real. And he couldn’t bear to face that. He was already a failure enough as it was. He failed as an assassin and as a result his father had sent him away and the only man who ever believed in him was now dead. Now his children were left, and the twins ended up becoming his partners as well as close friends. He couldn’t bear to have them leave him too. Surely they would if they learned the truth. In a best case scenario, all they would do was leave him. Worst case scenario, they would throw him in the asylum to rot.

When she kissed him, he had instinctively pulled away from her. The look on her face, he could see the hurt in her eyes. He had panicked and ran back to the train to try and think of some kind of excuse. Something to say to rectify the horrible situation he had put himself in. When he heard the cart door open behind him, he jumped in fear, only taking a breath when he saw that it was Jacob. He was glad it wasn’t Evie and therefore didn’t have to face the awkwardness of coming up with something to say, but then he realized the possibility of Jacob getting angry with him for hurting his sister’s feelings. He saw how close the twins were, and surely Jacob would not allow an attack on his sister’s heart go unpunished. It didn’t help that the man’s presence alone made him feel uneasy. The kind of uneasy that he wanted to bury from existence.

He shouldn’t have looked at Jacob the way he did, shouldn’t have felt flutters in his stomach whenever the man affectionately referred to him as “Greenie”. He shouldn’t feel these feelings for a man period. But he did, and all he could do was deny and pretend they didn’t exist, which he found was becoming harder and harder to do.

“What’s the matter, Greenie? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Jacob’s voice snapped him from his thoughts and back to reality. Quickly, he looked at the man and studied his face. He certainly didn’t look angry with him. And he found that Jacob was one to wear his emotions on his sleeve. Instead, the younger Frye twin was smiling at him, causing Henry to quickly look away and to the floor.

“Evie didn’t seem too happy. I take it something went wrong with the shipment or something?” he asked as he slouched against the wall of the train cart. Henry did not like the way he emphasized the word “something”. Perhaps he was going to get a beating after all.

“Ms. Frye…was not pleased with me…” he said quietly, still refusing to look at Jacob.

He heard said man fidget a little bit before walking towards him. Jayadeep could feel the sweat beginning to form on his brow. The only reason he had chose to accompany Evie on missions was so that he could avoid being near Jacob. Now he saw that that might not have been the most intelligent of decisions.

“I could see that. And I’m surprised, I thought you quite enjoyed tailing her around London.” He said bluntly.

Henry sighed, Jacob was always so forward with everything.

“I-I! It’s not…it wasn’t…it’s not what you think. And not what she thought…I’m…truly sorry that she thought it was…” he whispered sadly before looking towards the floor again. The last thing he expected next was the feeling of Jacob’s hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at the other Frye twin curiously and watched as the other man’s lips curled into a smile.

“Relax, Greenie. You look as if you think I’m going to do you in at any moment.” He said in a teasing tone, causing the other assassin to grimace. Half of him was exactly expe4cting Jacob to do him in.

“You…aren’t upset?” Henry asked as he continued staring at the assassin before dropping his gaze to the hand on his shoulder and feeling the familiar feeling of his stomach doing sumemrsaults.

“She’ll get over it.” He said simply before patting Henry on the back and moving away to lean back against the wall and cross his arms over his chest.

“What surprises me, was the fact that you took every excuse to go with her on her little wild goose chases. Even I was certain you fancied her.” Jacob said as he cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

Damn it! So he had noticed…what answer was he supposed to give him? Now he couldn’t use the excuse that he fancied Evie, he had to come up with something else, and fast.

“I…I…um…I’ve never been good…I’ve never been much help out in the field…”

Jayadeep cursed himself for the pathetic excuse he just gave. Jacob surely was going to see tight through that. The Indian assassin looked over to the other man, where a cocked eyebrow only seemed to confirm his suspicions.

“Is that so? Because you seemed to want to chase Evie around London, or so it seemed. Or perhaps there was another reason…Perhaps you wanted to get away from something, or someone?” Jacob said quietly as he walked back over to Henry, and he knew he was in deep water now. Jacob was onto him, and he was running out of excuses. 

When Henry looked up again, Jacob was standing right in front of him, much too close for his liking. Or so he convinced himself. The man had a confident and smug look on his face that only forced a shiver down the other man’s spine. This was not a good situation at all.

“Come on, Greenie. Why have you been avoiding me?” He asked quietly, the smug look on his face only making the Indian man more frustrated.

With a huff, he turned away from the gang leader and began making his way over to the next cart.

“I can’t say!” he blurted out without looking at Jacob, praying that the man wouldn’t follow him. Of course, his prayers were never answered and he soon heard Jacob’s footsteps behind him. His chances of getting out of this were becoming more and more slim.

“Why can’t you say? I think I have a right to know!” he blurted as he pulled on Henry’s shoulder and forced the man to face him. Henry still tried to avert his gaze and move away but Jacob prevented him from leaving at every turn. His heart was racing faster than he can recently remember. The last time he felt so nervous was when he failed his first assassination and was lead to the cell to await execution. But this was something else entirely. Although, if his secret ever got out, he may very well be locked away again, this time with no chance of ever escaping.

“It’s….it’s wrong…” he finally uttered out before he tried to push Jacob away from him only for Jacob to tightly grip both of his shoulders. The feeling of the Rook’s hands on him was making his racing heart only beat faster. All he wanted to do now was to go hide from the world and never come out. When he looked up at Jacob he tried to read the man’s expression. It was a mix of surprise and…excitement? Eventually, a gentle smile graced it’s way to the younger Frye Twins’ lips and Henry stared at him with sheer curiosity until he finally answered.

“You fancy me.”

Henry’s face contorted with fear as he tried to move away, but Jacob’s strong grip held him in place. He stared up at the gang leader’s face again, trying to find hints of disgust and anger but there was none. Instead his smile was…almost affectionate. But no, that couldn’t be it.

“I…I…I..just…I shouldn’t…”

He was immediately shushed by the feeling of Jacob’s finger to his lips, causing the heat to flare up in the Indian assassin’s cheeks. At this point, he had no idea what to do or what to expect but he certainly wasn’t expecting Jacob’s lips on his own. He stiffened for a moment as he tried to contemplate what was happening. He thought about pulling away, but the Rook’s lips felt absolutely wonderful against his. They were uncannily soft and gentle, so unlike what he expected them to feel like. He had dreamed about doing this for so long, he had wanted this for such a long time. Now here it was and he couldn’t help but kiss him back.

When the two of them finally pulled away, Jacob smiled at him lovingly before reaching up to caress his cheek.

“See, isn’t this much better than avoiding me?” he teased before leaning in to kiss Henry’s cheek.

At that comment, Henry couldn’t help but laugh as he finally stopped worrying about the future to come. Still one thing lingered in his mind.

“No one can ever know…” he whispered as he looked at Jacob seriously. It wasn’t safe for either of them, regardless if they worked within confines of the law or not. And Jacob seemed to agree when Henry saw him nod before leaning in again.

“And no one ever will.”

**Author's Note:**

> The request was actually for Jacob/Henry smut but as I have never written about the two of them before I felt like I needed something to build their relationship a little bit. So consider this a prequel to more to come :)


End file.
